Seiya & Saori MP3
by Andy Elric
Summary: Diez canciones, diez breves historias en diferentes momentos y formas.


_¡HOLA! Soy yo de nuevo por este fandom con un pequeño reto que propuse a las chicas de la unión y que yo no me había dignado en realizar n_n' Por eso, creo que era hora de cumplir con mi deber y dejarles estas diez breves historias, todas sobre Seiya y Saori. Espero que sean de su agrado y por supuesto va dedicado a mis amigas de la Union Fanfikera, a quienes aprecio muchísimo._

 _ **Nevermind - Foster the People**_

Otro día en cumplimiento de su deber, otra batalla y una ridícula cantidad de sangre perdida que escurría desde múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo. Otra victoria se acercaba aunque con ella la realización de que estuvo a punto de perder la vida… de nuevo.

Corría por un largo y obscuro pasillo, último obstáculo entre él y la Diosa que había ido a rescatar y por la cual recibió tanto castigo.

Jadeó ante la falta de oxigeno, probablemente tendría perforado un pulmón, pero poco importaba porque ya estaba ante el último obstáculo: una enorme puerta de mármol, misma que pulverizó de un certero golpe.

Avanzó con cautela en la inmensa habitación. Se suponía que allí la encontraría y comenzó a inquietarse al no verla… hasta que en un rincón apenas iluminado por una tenue luz, divisó un lecho. De inmediato supo que allí estaba ella.

\- Saori… – Susurró con algo de miedo impregnado en cada una de las letras de ese sagrado nombre que no debía ni atreverse a pronunciar. Despacio, se acercó hasta ella. – Saori… – Un hilillo del carmesí liquido vital corrió desde su sien cayendo en la blanca piel de la chica que al parecer permanecía inconsciente. – Yo… te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré al santuario, lo juro. – No estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa, pero igual lo intentaría porque ya había peleado contra caballeros y dioses, había derramado casi toda su sangre por ella, jugándose la vida y lo volvería hacer mil veces más con tal de ver su bello rostro como lo hacía justo en ese momento.

 _ **Éramos Todos Felices – Teleradio Donoso**_

\- ¿Lo encontraron?

\- No, aún no, pero queda media ciudad por recorrer y seguro que está en algún lugar, el muy miserable de…

\- ¡Eeeey! ¿Por qué las caras largas? – El rostro jovial y alegre de Seiya contrastaba con la preocupación que fruncía el seño de quienes fueran sus amigos y compañeros de batalla. – Debieran acompañarme, yo sé donde pueden remediar eso. Encontré un lugar excelente acá a la vuelta y…

\- **¡SUFICIENTE!** – Shiryu lo reprendió sin que eso causara una reacción en su amigo, ¿o era ex-amigo? – ¿No crees que ya te has divertido lo suficiente? Debemos volver al santuario, **ahora**. – Intentó poner su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, pero éste la tomó en el aire con rudeza. Ya no había risas o burlas, solo mucho enojo reflejado en sus cobrizos ojos.

\- Quiero ver que intentes obligarme – siseó y sin darle mucha importancia realmente a nada, alejó la mano del caballero del dragón, siguiendo su camino como si nunca se hubiese encontrado con ellos.

¿Por qué habían llegado a eso? ¿Por qué todo se había distorsionado tanto? La respuesta era muy simple: el balance estaba roto. Así era desde aquel día en el que Seiya se decidió a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Saori.

 _ **The Power of Love – Gabrielle Aplin**_

 _\- N-no…_

\- No te esfuerces, por favor, quédate quieto.

\- N-no… no lo hagas… Sa-ori.

\- Debo hacerlo. – Sonrió al chico que estiraba su mano en un intento por alcanzarla, por detenerla, pero sus dedos apenas si se mantenían unos segundos en el aire antes de volver a tierra. Ella se arrodilló presurosa a su lado, para acomodarlo en su regazo. Tomó su mano y acarició sus castaños cabellos. No había tiempo para tales acciones, pero si ese era el adiós, quería hacerlo bien. – Muchas veces te has sacrificado por mi… déjame esta vez…

\- Saori, no…

\- Déjame esta vez salvarte a ti, Seiya, yo… te amo **¡Te amo y no me quedaré para verte morir!** – Lloraba intensamente y antes de que el mundo se derrumbara, literalmente, sobre ellos, lo besó. Sus labios cálidos fue el único combustible que requirió para que su cosmos explotara al máximo…

 _ **Pull Me Back to Earth – Friendly Fires**_

" _Ella estuvo aquí… de nuevo"_

El pensamiento en lugar de darle satisfacción o alegría solo le dejaba una inmensa desesperación mezclada con angustia.

¿Acaso era solo un juego para ella? Las miradas furtivas de esos ojos violetas, sus indiscretas palabras y todas aquellas cosas que se suponían estaban prohibidas para ella, de pronto no representaban un problema.

Por eso había regresado a Japón, porque uno de los dos debía tener algo de cordura, pero de todas formas nada había cambiado con la distancia porque cada noche sentía su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus voluptuosos labios besándolo por entero, escuchaba con claridad como lo llamaba dulcemente, como lo clamaba como suyo…

" _Son sueños, solo eso"_ Se repetía, aunque bien sabía que esas marcas purpuras en su piel para nada eran imaginadas.

 _ **Clouds (In a Thousand Pieces) – Technicolor Fabrics**_

La mirada severa del hombre mayor observaba detenidamente a la niña de cabellos violeta. Ella llevaba horas allí sentada en una banca en el jardín, absorta en su lectura.

Gruñó y el gesto severo en su rostro se intensificó. Sentía haberse equivocado, profundamente, porque había protegido a esa niña tal y como lo prometió, la había educado al punto de ' _crear'_ a una jovencita cultivada, delicada, refinada en demasía, pero nunca parecía estar… feliz.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, era una diosa y se suponía que se comportara como tal, pero ¿eso significaba que no mereciera alegría en su vida? No tenía ni un momento de genuina dicha y él se sentía responsable de eso. Estaba a punto de dejar su lugar frente al ventanal para ir a hablar con ella cuando una curiosa escena se desarrolló frente a él.

Uno de los huérfanos que había llevado a la mansión se acercó a Saori. Importándole poco tener una diferente posición social a la de ella, comenzó a hablarle, sintiéndose desairado por poco interés que la niña mostraba.

Como no capturó toda su atención, el pequeño joven arrebató el libro de sus manos. _"¿Qué te crees? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?"_ Protestó ella arrogante y el niño castaño rió con ganas antes de contestar _: No, no lo sé, pero creo que tal vez eres una niña muy tonta si es que prefieres perder el tiempo con esto. Es un día hermoso, deberías aprovecharlo."_ Una nueva retahíla de insultos y ordenes surgieron de la – hasta entonces – suave voz de Saori, recibiendo solo más risas del sinvergüenza que se alejaba sin darle importancia a los regaños.

 _\- ¡Oye tu…!_

 _\- Si me hablas a mi, me llamo Seiya._

 _\- Bueno_ _ **Seiya**_ _, ¡eres un impertinente!_

La discusión se extendió por todo el jardín cuando Saori decidió seguir al pequeño, intentando _educarlo_ consiguiendo solo burlas por parte del castaño.

Mitsumasa Kido sonrió.

" _Creo que después de todo, ella tendrá lo que realmente necesita."_

 _ **Called Out in the Dark – Snow Patrol**_

No podían evitarlo.

Desde siempre existió ese magnetismo que guiaba cada mirada hacia el otro, cada pensamiento a evocarse mutuamente y con el paso del tiempo, la necesidad de tocarse creció.

Entonces sucedió.

Seiya había entrado al santuario de Athena sin ninguna otra intención más que discutir algunos asuntos, pero el cúmulo de sensaciones estalló. La besó como si se tratara de un colegial devorando por vez primera la boca de **su** novia y lo hizo sin reservas… ni remordimientos.

Desde entonces se encontraban en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran, a veces por las noches en sus habitaciones, a veces entre recónditos callejones de la ciudad o en parajes apartados alrededor del santuario. Siempre cobijados en la obscuridad, aunque poco les importaría amarse a plena luz del día y a la vista de todos.

 _ **Sparks – Coldplay**_

Nunca había imaginado su boda. Mucho antes de ser una Diosa, fue una niña llena de tareas y responsabilidades que no dejaban lugar a fantasear con cosas como esas, pero debía confesar que la realidad de ese sueño jamás formulado, resultó mucho mejor.

La tarde de mayo fue bastante favorecedora con ese clima cálido sin llegar a ser bochornoso. Usó feliz un sencillo vestido en tono coral, su cabello lleno de flores y un velo largo cubriéndole el rostro.

\- Prometo cuidar siempre de ti - Pronunció el apuesto moreno frente a ella, mientras sostenía con ternura su mano derecha antes de colocar la alianza en su dedo anular – Y mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

Ambos se sonrieron al concluir esa _'ceremonia'_ que no había sido más que la promesa mutua – y clandestina – de amarse por siempre.

 _ **Word by Word – Bombay Bicycle Club**_

 _Todo el mundo parece diferente, porque tu lo cambiaste. Y no me refiero al hecho de que se conserve gracias a ti, sino que me cambiaste a mi…_

 _A veces quisiera poder decirlo con mayor exactitud y directamente. Seiya, me gustaría poder decirte palabra por palabra lo mucho que significa tu presencia en mi vida. Entonces… entonces estoy segura como responderías. Insistirías en que debemos estar juntos…_

La tinta era más marcada en las últimas palabras por la presión extra que ejerció al escribirlas al darse cuenta que, todo estaba mal, todo parecía tan absurdo y mal hecho.

Saori arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, hizo una bola con ella y la arrojó al cesto. Debía expresarse mejor, debía empezar esa carta de nuevo.

 _ **Ghost in my Head – Niva**_

 _\- ¡Seiya, resiste por favor! ¡Tienes que seguir viviendo! Por tus seres queridos… ¡SEIYA!_

Aquel era un sueño bastante recurrente. Una pesadilla en la que él portaba esas extrañas piezas de metal pegadas a todo su cuerpo y aún así no podía evitar ser herido fatídicamente por una gran espada.

Luego, estaba _ella._ Esa mujer de largos y finos cabellos violetas, de ojos profundamente azules llenos de lágrimas… por él, por ese que parecía ser el momento de su muerte.

\- Que sueño más extraño. – Se dijo a sí mismo antes de levantarse y empezar las tediosas labores que conformaban su rutina. Los días en su pequeña y gris oficina cada vez eran más pesados, pues era difícil concentrarse cuando únicamente podía pensar en _ese_ momento y en _esa_ mujer de divina belleza que conocía solo en sueños.

 _ **Tu, La Cama y Yo – Kill Aniston**_

Abrió la puerta de la gran mansión que cada vez le parecía más y más inmensa, pero claro, como no sentirla así cuando prácticamente vivía solo allí. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y se dirigió a la habitación con la certeza de **no** hallarla allí. Se odió a si mismo por tener la maldita razón.

¿De qué había servido mandar al demonio sus responsabilidades? Ambos habían huido de su destino divino ¿y para qué? Si difícilmente se veían, si cada noche encontraba su cama – misma que al principio de todo no era usada para dormir – totalmente vacía…

No. Ya no podía soportar esa situación un día más.

Sabiendo que de seguro ella no llegaría a casa sino hasta entrada la madrugada, hizo sus maletas. Podía asegurar que, a pesar de su característica frialdad, Saori lo extrañaría, ¡pero él ya la extrañaba! Lo hacía a diario al verla solo en las mañanas, tan distante con él.

No era algo que en verdad deseara, pero dejar esa vida era lo mejor.

* * *

 _Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte por el momento. Solo quiero decir que me agradó mucho la selección de música y si creen que hice trampa - porque un par son bastante largos para escribirlos en lo que dura la canción - Pues no fue así, Clouds es una canción de casi 8 minutos y en cuanto empezó, se me vino a la mente esto que escribí. En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si les gustó - o no - o quisieran ver alguna de estas cortas ideas desarrolladas más a fondo, háganmelo saber_


End file.
